Your Place
by SmallTimeWriter
Summary: "Where is your place?"


**Your Place**

 **Authors Note/Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Lucifer, that credit is due to go to the writers/creators.**

 **.**

 **Summary: "Where is your place?"**

* * *

 **One Shot**

* * *

" _And there he goes."_

Maze turned away, disappointed by the Prince of Darkness once more. Her eyes flickered to the human standing mere centimetres from her, there was nothing special about her yet she held his interest.

"Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting some kind of creepy foreplay you two have?"

Maze glared at the woman, the hatred oozing from her eyes. One nick of the right artery, one blow to the right place on the head and all this would end. No pathetic human to capture his attention, no one to take away his identity.  
The sudden grip on her wrist caught her attention, and she turned her head to find him staring straight at her.

"You seem to forget I know your every thought."

Maze only smiled with a sense of dark humour. "And you seem to forget that I do not scare easily."

Chloe cleared her throat. "Cop standing right here and yet you have your hands on a woman Lucifer."

Lucifer gave her a slight smile, seeming only amused by her words as his hands never moved from Maze. "I can assure you, Detective; Maze is much more than a woman."

"Well, whatever this is, can it wait? I have a few questions for you."

Maze took that moment to shake her wrist free from his grip. "Be a good puppy, your mistress is calling." Her tone was sharp, the words fierce as she turned and stalked away from him.

"How did you get into Nick's cell?...Lucifer, where are you going?"

Lucifer could vaguely remember hearing Chloe follow him as he stepped into the elevator and waited for it to reach the penthouse knowing where Maze would be.

"Lucifer!"

"Detective, I do wish to help you, however I have a pressing matter that needs my immediate attention." Demons, Lucifer thought bitterly, even the most loyal were challenging.

Chloe raised her eyebrow at his odd behaviour. "The case…"

"Can wait a few moments." He stepped out of the elevator into the penthouse, pressing the button to send her back down to the club before she could protest. " _Mazikeen,_ come out from wherever you are, darling." He stood in the middle of the living space, eyes transfixed on his bedroom knowing exactly where she was. In their years together they had grown, he did not mind that she was in his space.

Maze appeared silently from around the corner, her eyes falling to the elevator that was descending. "You keep your human pet waiting."

"Jealously does not appeal to your nature."

Maze shifted her gaze to him, eyes filled with rage. "I am not jealous." The words were spat out, her lips pursing together as if they had left a bitter taste in her mouth. "Do not be stupid."

" _Watch your bloody tone!"_ His words pierced through the air. "You'll do well to remember whom you're speaking to." His strides were quick and smoothly executed as he advanced towards her, for a well trained demon, she looked to be momentarily stunned when he was suddenly before her.

Maze stared at him, she hadn't expected that he would follow and keep Chloe waiting. "You…"

Lucifer reached up, his fingers running against Maze's cheek almost gently. "Have I been neglecting you, darling?" He question, his tone filled with a hint of amusement. "Is that what this is, Mazie?"

In all the ways this conversation could have gone, this was not how Maze expected it to be. This was the King of Hell. Mazikeen did not want nor need much within life; however, she did need her Master. She did not want some half version of whom he was meant to be. "That woman is changing you."

"We all change, Maze."

"No." Maze looked up, her gaze holding his. "Humans change. As the King of Hell, you are evil. You do not change. She's turning you soft."

Lucifer's eyes shifted, no longer dark but red as he wrapped a hand around her throat and slammed her into the wall. If she had been human, her body would have shattered at the brute force. " _You were warned!"_ His voice was dangerous low, using his grip on her to squeeze slightly. "Do you need to be reminded of your place?" His voice was thick with rage, the mere thought of being questioned angered him, and she had crossed the line. "I created you. You serve me. You obey me. I do not mind the odd remark; however, you do not disrespect me." He squeezed her throat, his eyes boring to hers as if waiting for one more mark of defiance.

Maze could not help but feel at ease, it was not the most positive predicament but it was thrilling see him step into his natural role. It was all she wanted from him, for him to remember who he was created to be. The ding of the elevator could be heard rising again, and all of her thoughts were immediately filled with the Detective Decker once more.

Lucifer slowly lowered her; placing her feet back on the floor he released her throat. "Where is your place?" He used his fingers to direct her head towards him, not the elevator. He wanted this out of the way before Chloe made an appearance.

Maze could see it in his eyes, the rage was beginning to fade, replaced with the look he got when Chloe was around. Was it that hard for him to remember, that he was the devil. "Perhaps it should be by Amenadiel's side." She sneered at him, her lips spreading into a snarl.

Lucifer's appearance shifted, he briefly showed her his true form. Stepping forward he crowded her back against the wall, the ding of the elevator signalling the doors opening.

"Lucifer, I did not…"

He drowned her words out as he leaned down his lips to Maze's ear. "One last time, darling. Where is your place?"

"Lucifer, I received a call…"

"Detective, one more moment." Lucifer's words silenced her; the tone in his voice was not favourable. " **Mazikeen.** " He spoke her name sharply in her ear.

Maze bit her tongue; she wouldn't win this, not now with his pet in the room. Any further defiance would only bring repercussions and with his personality this unstable even Maze herself wasn't confident in what they would be. "My place is by you, Master." The words left her lips, not in an entirely submissive way but she knew Lucifer would accept it.

"I suggest you remember that." His teeth grazed over her earlobe. "Not much fazes you Maze; my punishments need to be crafted for you. Perhaps if you question me in regards to the Detective again, I shall spank you in front of her. Would you like for a human to see you in such a humiliating position?" He pulled away from her, leaving her glaring at his retreating figure. "Shall we Detective?"

Chloe was staring at him with curious but angered eyes. "Finished with foreplay?"

Lucifer only chuckled. "For now."

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Much Love. x**


End file.
